


故事是这样开始的

by Mosaik



Series: 故事的一百零八种写法 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaik/pseuds/Mosaik
Summary: 私设太多，当oc吧
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 故事的一百零八种写法 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924057





	故事是这样开始的

**Author's Note:**

> 私设太多，当oc吧

今天我们聊一聊两位年轻人

他们中其中一个叫菲利克斯，名字是不死鸟的意思。这人有许许多多奇怪的癖好，其中最为人熟知的是穿粉红色的女式长裙，如果不开口说话就会不断被邀请去跳舞和喝酒。另一个叫维特，是个眼睛漂亮的年轻人。

故事的A面他们是两个穷鬼。菲利克斯的生计是给小报画插画，给黄书画艳图，因为审查严苛时时刻刻担心文化警察上门，但屡怕不改，晚上仍公然做一些穿裙子去酒吧这种会被认做是男同性恋而被逮捕的事情。维特经济地位比较低，因为他学文科，而且刚刚大学毕业，做的是文员每天重复会把人逼疯的琐碎工作。在这个逼仄的家里他负责洗衣做饭及其他一切丈夫会推给妻子干的活，一个人打三份工但是任劳任怨，还要忍受菲利克斯古怪的脾气和撒泼打滚，他打完滚后去收拾一地的钞票和漂亮裙子。钞票是男人塞的，他想他的裙子曾被撩到大腿根，就有些生气，抱着这些砸到菲利克斯脸上说你自己洗。他们日常操俄语，只有在生气的时候用家乡话对骂，但这除了泄愤以外并没有什么实际的意义，因他们对彼此的语言十分熟悉。

维特曾想要一条狗，最后得到一只黑白相间的猫。猫的眼睛是跟菲利一样闪亮的绿色，名字是所有语言中猫的名字。菲利克斯叫它Kot，因它鼻底下有一块黑斑不是很喜欢它，只在心情好的时候在手心里为它兜一点吃的，除此之外一概不管，维特只好丧偶式育猫。所幸猫也不是那种盘踞在人类身边的猫，实际上它听得懂所有语言，只是在饥饿的时候搭理人类。维特精心准备的鞋盒做的猫窝、给婴儿用的猫玩具、纸箱拆的猫抓板，都没有派上用场。

在寒冷的天里他们挤在同一个房间。菲利克斯霸占整面桌子，维特被迫到床上伏在枕头上书写，这比当文员时伏案办公伤害更甚，假以时日会给他的腰椎带来不可逆的损伤。他不是什么人物，到底没有重要到上司请示“请勿把他调往前线否则我司无法运转”的地步，为数不多的乐趣是写一些不被意识形态接纳的诗和短故事，菲利克斯要求他念给自己听。他穿着破烂的外套，画到一半爬上床来枕在维特膝头，被子上留下两个手印。他说：如果你在三十五岁前死掉，我就整理你的手稿，以你的名义出版，你会成为名震世界的大作家，文集翻译成一百五十种语言。维特说谢谢你，但我仍不愿意你年纪轻轻地死去。

故事的B面他们仍然是两个穷鬼，分别犯下杀人的重罪。他们杀人更多像是生活所迫而非出于邪恶，缘由足以博得大多数人的同情，从而洗清一部分道德上的污名。寒冷的天里他们挤在同一个房间取暖，沉默地听警察忽远忽近的吆喝。他们曾幻想能去美国，去希腊，能去任何一个没有人认识他们的地方重新开始，然而在这个冬天他们双双在三十五岁前死掉，并没有能重新开始。他们的手稿无人整理，被作为证物锁在警局的柜中，磨损五十年后跟其他垃圾一道被送去焚烧厂，并没有机会重见天日。

这个故事还有一个C面，它发生的年代十分久远，是一个领主不堪压迫推翻暴君的故事。菲利克斯点评说这个故事过于庸俗，并不能使人满意。但我还是会整理你的手稿并且出版，你仍有机会年纪轻轻地死掉，成为声名煊赫的大作家。

fin.


End file.
